


First Dates, Head Colds

by kuromantic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fever, First Dates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, miya atsumu is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromantic/pseuds/kuromantic
Summary: He pulls himself out of his brain. “...Sorry. I’m making everything worse. You didn’t do anything wrong.”Sakusa isn't feeling well on his first date, but he's adamant on pushing through. He doesn't manage to.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 264





	First Dates, Head Colds

**Author's Note:**

> aka: "I'm sorry I ruined our date" "What's a little vomit between boyfriends?" 
> 
> i haven't written much lately. woops. 
> 
> illness descriptions are not cute. they are fairly graphic. in this house we go hardcore sickfic mode.

Sakusa had started dating Atsumu three weeks ago. 

He’s not sure how he’d managed to fall for him, or how he’d managed to get a confession out of him. Atsumu, as it turns out, was rather shy when it came to dating. Upon a small amount of questioning, it became apparent that even Sakusa had more experience than him. 

He doesn’t really mind. It’s refreshing, and it betrays his expectations of what Atsumu would be like to a partner. He wonders why he’d even made those assumptions. He’d only ever seen him glaring at fangirls who didn’t shut up during his serve. 

And now, sitting at a table in a small antique cafe, Sakusa is waiting for Atsumu to meet up with him for his first date. 

Going out together as busy high schoolers is hard. Hyogo and Tokyo aren’t exactly neighbouring prefectures, and to emphasize it once more, they’re _extremely busy_. Schoolwork to be done, practice to be attended. There’s not enough free time, they only realise when they need it. 

“Hey! Uh, sorry, did you wait?” Atsumu hops into his line of vision, pulling out his phone to check the time. “You’re so early, Omi-kun!” 

Sakusa shrugs. It’s the result of a lot of preparation on his part, dressing appropriately after being laughed at by Komori (“You’re not meant to wear that school jersey, you dumbass!”), grabbing some spare masks and making sure he was feeling completely fine. 

He had no problem with completing two of them. But feeling fine is an extremely rare occurrence for him. Something always seems to be up with him— his head hurts, his shoulder feels unwell, his eye is twitching in the wrong manner. It’s all in his head, he’s heard from every possible person. It doesn’t make the _wrongness_ disappear.

“...I didn’t wait.” Sakusa says, picking up the menu with a small frown. “I’ll get some yokan.” 

Atsumu’s eyes blow open. “Yokan? Wow, are you a granny?” He teases, in his thick kansai accent. “But it’s cute, Omi-kun. Unexpected.” 

Sakusa feels the blood rushing to his face, but glares at him instead. “Cute? I think you need a doctor’s appointment. Something is up with you.” Cute should be used on small animals or fancy decorated cakes, not a sullen high schooler like him. 

Atsumu looks at him with his smitten eyes, smiling. “Is it that weird, to call your boyfriend cute? We’re dating, right?”

“Yes. It’s pretty clear that we’re… partners.” Sakusa rolls his words around in his mouth, as if they’re little pebbles that get in his way. 

They order their food and drink, and chat for a bit until it comes. Sakusa can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong, but he ignores it for the sake of his date. It’s the one thing he can’t ruin. No matter what. 

“Omi-kun. You have a little something there.” 

Atsumu wipes the corner of his mouth with a napkin. He doesn’t try to be suave or flirtatious in doing so, surprisingly. He just grins at him like he’s seen something special. Sakusa’s heart jumps, doing a somersault. 

“...Thanks.” Sakusa murmurs. He feels… boring. He isn’t sure what Atsumu sees in him. He barely talks about anything interesting, and it’s not like he has the looks or personality. And even if Atsumu is annoying, some could find that endearing.

“How’s volleyball been? Is it fun?” 

There isn’t really anything else to talk about, besides volleyball. It’s that, or studies. And Sakusa knows very well about how much Atsumu hates studying. There’s nothing else for them to focus on, really. 

“It’s been a busy few weeks,” Sakusa answers. “I have to make sure my team will be fine without me, after Spring High.” Maybe mentioning that was a bad idea. A dead weight sinks into his stomach, forcing something up to his chest. 

“You’re really responsible, aren’t ya?” Atsumu says, slurping on his strawberry milk. “I’m sure my team will be fine. But maybe I should look out for them a little more.” 

Sakusa shrugs. “Maybe.” 

After a short pause, Atsumu finishes his drink and stands up. “Come on. Change of scenery. We'll go for a walk around here.”

Sakusa can’t help wondering if he’s done something wrong. Had he said the wrong thing? Had he said too little? He lifts himself up, his chest thumping worriedly. 

They exit the cafe and head down the street, down to a quiet park. It’s a warm day, but Sakusa can’t stop trembling periodically. There’s something strange going on with him. He can’t let it ruin his date. 

“...Omi-kun, you okay? Did I do something to make you mad?”

Sakusa shakes his head quickly. Bad idea. A wave of dizziness overwhelms him, and he realizes. It’s not all in his head, like it usually is. He’s _actually, truly sick._

“No. Not your fault.” Sakusa can only mumble, sitting down on a nearby bench before he loses footing. “I’m fine.” 

“Ya sure?” Atsumu says. “You looked a bit... out of it.” 

Sakusa bites his lip out of frustration. He can’t be seen through. Atsumu isn’t meant to be perceptive like this. Everything is his own fault. He hates how he ruins everything. He’s horrible—

He pulls himself out of his brain. “...Sorry. I’m making everything worse. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Atsumu reaches over to him, and pulls back when he touches his shoulder. “Is it just me, or are you hotter than usual?” 

“It’s just you.” Sakusa mumbles, waving Atsumu’s hand away. “I’m not sick. Leave me alone.”

“I never _said_ ya were,” Atsumu raises his brows, and Sakusa realises he’s screwed up. He wouldn’t have done something so stupid if he weren’t sick. Now that Atsumu is catching on, he feels even worse. 

He starts to shiver. It’s too cold, and he feels sleepy. “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine, Atsumu.”

Atsumu grabs him, when he ends up unknowingly slumping against him. “But Omi-kun, you have a fever! Yer not fine! You need to rest, or else you’ll get worse!”

“But our date. I can’t be the one to ruin it.” Sakusa whispers, and Atsumu sighs softly. His arm wraps around him tighter, his grip comforting and warm. He snuggles closer, shutting his eyes. 

A soft kiss is planted onto his cheek. “You didn’t ruin anything. It’s okay. I love you all the same, sick or not.” 

Sakusa feels like the luckiest man on earth. The possibility of someone like him getting a boyfriend is slim, and yet he’s somehow winning so much at life. He returns the hug, while Atsumu strokes his curls softly. 

“Come on. Let’s get you home.” Atsumu pats him on the shoulder, helping him to his feet. “I can take care of you, okay?” 

“Okay,” Sakusa mumbles, too sick to care. They have to walk to the train station, for that to happen. His face is reddened beneath the mask, and he’s aware of how hot his breath is. To stay standing is a chore. 

With every step, something in his stomach seems to grow heavier. His mouth is watery, and he stops mid-step to press his hand to it. He can’t walk anymore. If he continues like this, he’ll be sick. 

“Omi-kun? What’s wrong?” Atsumu peers into his face, and Sakusa crouches down at the exact same time with a groan. “Does it hurt somewhere?”

A sick hiccup comes out of his mouth. There’s no time for him to react, before it turns into a gurgle. When he inhales shallowly, a thick rush of liquid rises to his throat. “Oh, fuck, I…” 

Atsumu rubs Sakusa’s back in gentle strokes. “Aw, man. You really are sick, huh?” He murmurs, staying by his side and showing no sign of disgust. Sakusa is starting to wonder if he’s a _saint._ He knows that if anyone close to him was as sick as he was, he would take off running and not even look back. 

But there’s no way of thanking him. If he opens his mouth even slightly more, he’ll surely throw up. He holds his knees tightly, bracing himself for the inevitable. A bead of spit dangles from his lip. There’s a strong sense of anxiety in his chest, because he hates how he’s so sick, hates how disgusting he looks. 

“There’s nobody here. It’s just you and me, okay?” Atsumu reassures him in a soft voice. “And I promise I won’t tell. Just let it happen, and I’ll take care of everything.” 

A strained cough tears out of Sakusa, and the pressure in his chest squeezes tighter. He can barely breathe. Every wave of nausea brings him closer to throwing up. A choked gag rises to his throat, and his stomach takes it as a cue to let loose. 

Vomit flows into his mouth, splattering onto the pavement with a sick-sounding retch. He screws his eyes shut so that he won’t have to see, but the smell is overwhelming. As soon as he takes in a breath, a second wave of vomiting hits. He can’t believe this is happening. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re doing fine.” There’s a comforting hand rubbing Sakusa’s back. It belongs to Atsumu, whose day he’s sure he’s ruined. He’s sick, and not even in a cute way. Instead of just sneezes or a mild fever, he’s emptying his guts loudly without a shred of dignity. 

It doesn’t ever seem to end. Wave after wave of liquid pours out of him like a faucet, leaving him at the mercy of his stomach. The heaving puts pressure on his eyes, and tears slide down his cheeks one after the other. He wants to go home. 

Atsumu hands him some tissues, grabbing a few coins out of his pocket to buy a drink. “Let’s try and head to the station. Ya feel okay?” Sakusa nods, wiping his mouth and spitting bitter slime into the tissues. 

The ground is spinning beneath his legs. He can barely focus on standing up, and there’s a lingering ache inside his head. “...Atsumu. Can you call my parents? I don’t want to puke on a train.” 

“Sure thing. Drink some water, you need it.” Atsumu tosses a bottle over to Sakusa, as he hands him his phone. “Will your mom pick up, do you think?” 

Sakusa nods, wobbling over to a low wall and leaning against it. He uncaps the bottle of water, swallowing some of the liquid. It makes everything slightly better, once his mouth is no longer lined with drying vomit. 

Atsumu shuffles beside him after a few minutes, giving his phone back. “I called. They’ll be here soon.”

“...Sorry I made you take care of me.” He murmurs, guilt and stomach pain eating at him. “I want to make it up to you, when I’m better.” 

“Don’t be sorry. Just thank me. And when ya take care of me someday, I’ll thank you!” Atsumu snickers, patting Sakusa’s back playfully. “Come on. We’re boyfriends. This shit was gonna happen someday. It just came sooner than expected, right?”

Warm arms wrap around Sakusa, as he leans into Atsumu and shuts his eyes tightly. “You’re a good boyfriend, Atsumu. I love you.” 

“Love ya too.” Atsumu ruffles Sakusa’s curls, noticing how hot his body is to the touch. He needs plenty of sleep and care, so he can shake off whatever nasty sickness he has. “Rest well, okay? You deserve it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments. I also talk about dumb things on twitter, @kuromantic.


End file.
